Sunil Chhetri
| cityofbirth = Secunderabad | countryofbirth = India | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Striker | currentclub = Mumbai City | clubnumber = 11 | youthyears = | youthclubs = | years = 2002-2005 2005-2008 2008-2009 2009-2010 2010 2011 2011-2012 2012-2013 2013 2013-2015 2015- | clubs = Mohun Bagan JCT East Bengal Dempo Kansas City Wizards Chirag United Mohun Bagan Sporting CP B Churchill Brothers}} Bengaluru Mumbai City | caps(goals) = | nationalyears = 2005- | nationalteam = India | nationalcaps(goals) = | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} Sunil Chhetri (born 3 August 1984) is an Indian professional footballer who plays as a striker or winger and captains both the Indian Super League side Bengaluru FC and the Indian national team. Popularly known as Captain Fantastic, having scored the 2nd highest number of goals in international matches among active players after Cristiano Ronaldo, he is both the most-capped player and all-time top goalscorer for the Indian national team, with 71 goals in 111 appearances. He is the current captain of the national team. Sunil Chhetri was named an 'Asian Icon' by AFC on his 34th birthday. Chhetri began his professional career at Mohun Bagan in 2002. He then moved to JCT where he scored 21 goals in 48 games. He signed for the Kansas City Wizards of Major League Soccer in 2010, becoming the third player from the subcontinent of note to go abroad. However, that stint in the United States did not last long and soon he was back in India's I-League where he played for Chirag United and Mohun Bagan before going back abroad. This time he was signed by Sporting Clube de Portugal of the Primeira Liga where he played for the club's reserve side. He helped India win the 2007 Nehru Cup, 2009 Nehru Cup, the 2012 Nehru Cup as well as the 2011 SAFF Championship. He was also one of India's best players during the 2008 AFC Challenge Cup in which India won the tournament and thus qualified for their first AFC Asian Cup in 27 years. He then led India in scoring during their short-lived campaign at the 2011 AFC Asian Cup with two goals. Chhetri has also been named AIFF Player of the Year a record six times in 2007, 2011, 2013, 2014, 2017 and 2018–19. Club career Mohun Bagan Chhetri began his with Mohun Bagan of the National Football League after playing with City FC of New Delhi. After his first season with the club, the 2002–03 season, Chhetri had scored four goals as Mohun Bagan finished in seventh place in the table. The next season, Chhetri scored only two goals. The first came against Sporting Goa while the second came against Indian Bank as Mohun Bagan once again finished in the bottom half of the table, in ninth place. Chhetri then once again scored only two goals during the 2004–05 season; this time Mohun Bagan finished eighth in the league and remained in the National Football League on goal difference. JCT In 2005, Chhetri signed for JCT for the 2005–06 season. During that season, Chhetri scored three goals. He scored twice against Salgaocar before the third came against Sporting Goa, as JCT finished the season that year in sixth place. Meanwhile, in the Santosh Trophy, Chhetri scored two hat-tricks for Delhi in the group stages of the 61st Santosh Trophy against both Orissa and Railways. However, despite Chhetri's best efforts, Delhi were eliminated in the pre-quarter final round after losing 1–0 to Tamil Nadu in extra time. Then, during the 2006–07 season, Chhetri scored a total of eleven goals in the league for JCT as the club finished in second place, behind Dempo. Among his best games during that season were the matches against his former club Mohun Bagan and Dempo in which he scored braces in both matches as JCT won both games 2–0 and 3–2 respectively. Then, during the very first season of the I-League, Chhetri scored seven goals as JCT finished the season in third place. His only brace that season came against Salgaocarduring the final match of the season. Midway through that season though, in December 2007, Chhetri was awarded the AIFF Player of the Year award for 2007 for his excellent form and performances for his club and country. Interest abroad In October 2008 it was rumored that Chhetri had sparked interest from foreign clubs. These clubs were Leeds United of the Football League One and Estoril Praia of the Liga de Honra, the second division of Portugal. During an interview Chhetri said that "Nothing has been confirmed as yet but yes, I think I am close to getting there." indicating that there was a chance of him signing in England. However, in the end, a move never materialized. East Bengal Before the 2008–09 season began, Chhetri signed with fellow I-League side East Bengal. He scored on his debut for East Bengal against Chirag United on 26 September 2008 in which he scored in the 28th minute as East Bengal won the match 3–1. Chhetri then went on to score a crucial goal for East Bengal during the Federation Cup in which he scored the only goal against his former club, JCT Mills, which led to East Bengal booking a place in the semi-finals. During the semi-final match, East Bengal took on arch-rivals and another of Sunil's former clubs, Mohun Bagan, in which he missed the decisive penalty in the penalty shootout as East Bengal were officially knocked-out of the tournament. Midway through the season though, reports came out suggesting that two Major League Soccer teams were interesting in Chhetri, along with his international teammate Steven Dias. These two MLS sides were rumored to be the Los Angeles Galaxy and D.C. United. However, on 25 January 2009, Chhetri arrived in Coventry, England to begin a trial at Coventry City of the Football League Championship, thus rejecting MLS. Four days later though, Coventry City manager Chris Coleman said that they would not be following their interest in Chhetri. Four months later though, Chhetri said that he would go back to Coventry City in June 2009 for another extended trial. That never materialized however. Dempo Upon being released by East Bengal, Chhetri signed a two-year contract with another fellow I-League side, Dempo on 22 May 2009. In his contract was a clause which allowed him to leave for trials abroad in the future if he wanted to. More foreign interest On 7 August 2009 it was reported that Scottish Premier League side Celtic were linked with a move to sign Chhetri. The Scottish club had watched Chhetri during a pre-season friendly with Santboià, a Segunda División B side, in a pre-season fixture. Yogesh Joshee, Chhetri's agent, was quoted as saying, "I'm waiting to get feedback from Celtic, who saw him on Monday by head scout and then another scout came to watch game, I'll let you know the outcome when I know." Then on 30 August 2009 it was announced by the Hindustan Times that Chhetri had signed a three-year contract with English Football League Championship side Queens Park Rangers but that he was denied a work permit by the British government. According to an article on the Football Players’ Association of India's official website, Chhetri was denied a work permit because India were not in the top 70 of the FIFA World Rankings. Chhetri, however, remained positive: "But it's not the end of the world. I will still continue to work hard for my country and my club Dempo, who have been very supportive." Overseas career In March 2010 it was announced that Chhetri was on trial with the Kansas City Wizards on Major League Soccer and that he had played during their pre-season games. He then formally signed for the team on 24 March 2010, becoming just the third Indian to play outside of South Asia and the first Indian to play in MLS. Peter Vermes, the head coach of the Wizards, was quoted as saying "One thing we really like about Sunil is that he's a crafty player. Technically he's very sharp, and he's a guy that has good attacking tendencies." On 14 April 2010 Chhetri made his debut for the Wizards in the Lamar Hunt U.S. Open Cup qualification play-in game against the Colorado Rapids in which he started but ended up with a yellow card and was substituted out of the game at half-time as Kansas City lost the match 1–2. Then, on 23 July 2010, it was announced that Chhetri would play in a mid-season friendly against Manchester United. However this caused controversy as he had not yet played a league match. On 25 July 2010, Chhetri made an appearance for the Wizards against United, coming on as a substitute for Teal Bunbury in the 69th minute as Kansas City won the match 2–1. However, the next day, it was announced that Chhetri was to compete for the Indian national team until the end of the 2011 AFC Asian Cup. Then on 5 February 2011 it was announced that Chhetri had officially left the team. Chirag United On 10 February 2011 it was announced that Chirag United had beaten United Sikkim to the signing of Sunil Chhetri for the rest of the 2010–11 I-League season. On 3 April 2011 Chhetri scored his first goal for Chirag United against Dempo, however, Dempo won the match 4–2. Chhetri then scored a brace on 29 April 2011 against ONGC to help salvage a 2–2 draw for Chirag. Mohun Bagan On 22 July 2011, it was announced by I-League side Mohun Bagan that Chhetri has signed a one-year deal with the club. Sporting Clube de Portugal B On 4 July 2012 it was reported that Chhetri had signed a two-year contract with Sporting Clube de Portugal and would play with the reserve team. He then made his debut for the side in a Segunda Liga match against S.C. Freamunde in which he came on in the 85th minute as Sporting CP B won the match 2–0. Churchill Brothers (loan) On 13 February 2013 it was announced that in order to get more playing time Chhetri would be loaned out to Churchill Brothers in the I-League for the remainder of the season. He made his debut for Churchill Brothers on 26 February 2013 against Kitchee in the AFC Cup in which Chhetri started as Churchill Brothers lost 0–3. He then scored his first goal for Churchill Brothers in their next match against Semen Padang on 12 March 2013 in which he started and scored in the 27th minute as Churchill Brothers drew the match 2–2. After the season ended, Chhetri had scored four goals in eight matches as he helped Churchill Brothers to their second ever I-League title. Bengaluru FC 2013-14 On 19 July 2013, following his release from Sporting Clube de Portugal, Chhetri signed with new direct-entry I-League side Bengaluru FC for the 2013–14 season. He made his debut for the club in their opening game on 22 September 2013 against Mohun Bagan in which he came on as a 46th-minute substitute for Beikhokhei Beingaichho as Bengaluru managed a 1–1 draw. Chhetri then scored his first goal for the side in the next game against Rangdajied United in which he found the net in the 67th minute as Bengaluru won 3–0. He did not score again for Bengaluru till November when, on the 2nd against Mumbai, Chhetri scored from the penalty-spot in the 57th minute to help Bengaluru FC to a 2–2 draw. He then scored his first brace of the season against on 1 December 2013 against Shillong Lajong in which his 7th and 34th-minute strikes helped the team to a 2–1 victory. Then in the next match against former club Churchill Brothers Chhetri scored another brace as he led Bengaluru FC to a 3–1 victory. He then scored his third brace in a row in the very next match against Mohammedan as he led Bengaluru FC to a 3–2 win in Kolkata. Chhetri then finished off an impressive first half of the season for Bengaluru FC with a goal from the penalty spot against Salgaocar, his ninth of the season, as he led the Bangalore side to a 2–1 victory. He then scored another goal in the teams very first Federation Cup match against Sporting Goa as Bengaluru FC won 5–3 on 15 January 2014. With 14 goals and 7 assist in 23 appearances in the season, Chhetri led Bengaluru FC to their first ever I-League title in its debut season. 2014-15 Chhetri began the season in the 2014 Durand Cup, playing and scoring three times but missed the penalty in the shoot-out in the semi-final against Salgaocar which turned out to be the decisive penalty miss as Bengaluru FC crashed out. Chhetri scored a brace in his side's first match of 2014–15 Federation Cup against Salgaocar in a match which eventually ended 3–2 in his side's favor. Chettri scored another brace in the last group stage match of the cup against Pune, scoring one from open play and one from the penalty spot and thus leading his side to the semi final. He kept up his form in the semi final against Sporting Goa and assisted Sean Rooney for the first goal and scored the second goal in a match which ended 3–0 in his side's favor. Chhetri scored his 6th goal of the tournament in the final, thus helping them win the 2014–15 Federation Cup. Sunil scored his first goal of the 2014–15 season in the 7th round away to Mohun Bagan from a Eugeneson Lyngdoh cross but couldn't prevent his team from going down 4–1. The CEO of Bengaluru FC, Parth Jindal confirmed that Chhetri along with Robin Singh and Thoi Singh will become contracted to the Indian Super League at the end of the season, to join the ISL team that drafts them in, but an arrangement has been agreed that they will be loaned back to Bengaluru FC for the next I-League season. Honours National honours * 2011 − Arjuna Award, by the Government of India in recognition of his outstanding achievement in sports. * 2019 − Padma Shri, India's fourth highest civilian award. Sporting honours * AIFF Player of the Year (6): 2007, 2011, 2013, 2014, 2017, 2018–19 * FPAI Indian Player of the Year (2): 2009, 2018 * AFC Challenge Cup Most Valuable Player (1): 2008 * SAFF Championship Player of the Tournament (1): 2011 * Hero of the I-League: 2016–17 * Hero of the Indian Super League: 2017–18 * Hero of the Intercontinental Cup: 2018 * AFC Asian Icon: 3 August 2018 * Football Ratna Award (first recipient) by Delhi Football Association: 18 February 2019 Career honours National team * Nehru Cup (3): 2007, 2009, 2012 * AFC Challenge Cup (1): 2008 * SAFF Championship (2): 2011, 2016 External links Category:Players Category:Indian players Category:Mohun Bagan A.C. players Category:JCT F.C. players Category:East Bengal F.C. players Category:Dempo S.C. players Category:Sporting Kansas City players Category:United S.C. players Category:Sporting Clube de Portugal players Category:Churchill Brothers F.C. players Category:Bengaluru FC players Category:Mumbai City FC players Category:India international players Category:1984 births Category:Living people